ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Monthly Shōnen Ace
|company = Kadokawa Shoten |publisher = |firstdate = 1994 |country = Japan |language = Japanese |website = Official site |issn = }} is a monthly shōnen manga magazine in Japan published by Kadokawa Shoten, started in 1994. Unlike the big shōnen weeklies with circulation figures in the millions, ''Ace is aimed at a less mainstream audience, and has a particular emphasis on anime tie-ins. There's a fair amount of Ecchi featured in the magazine, while only a few series are action oriented. Manga artists and series featured in Shōnen Ace * Katsu Aki ** The Vision of Escaflowne (shōnen version; shōjo version was serialized in Asuka Fantasy DX) * Keiichi Arawi ** Nichijou * Clamp ** Angelic Layer * Nishiwaki Datto ** Fate/stay night * Sakae Esuno ** Hanako and the Terror of Allegory ** Future Diary ** Big Order * Kamui Fujiwara ** Kerberos Panzer Cop (story by Mamoru Oshii, previously ran in Combat Comic and Amazing Comics) * Masaru Gotsubo ** Samurai Champloo * Ryūsuke Hamamoto ** Petit Eva (original work by Gainax & khara inc.) * Yuichi Hasegawa ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam (story by Yoshiyuki Tomino) ** Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Outside Storty * Sekihiko Inui ** Ratman * Yūji Iwahara ** Chikyu Misaki ** Koudelka * Sōsuke Kaise ** Grenadier * Kaishaku ** Kannazuki no Miko ** Steel Angel Kurumi (originally featured in Monthly Ace Next; now discontinued) * Mario Kaneda ** Girls Bravo ** Saving Life * Karuna Kanzaki ** Armed Girl's Machiavellism (written by Yūya Kurokami) (ongoing) * Jinsei Kataoka and Kazuma Kondou ** Eureka Seven ** Deadman Wonderland ** Smokin' Parade (ongoing) * Ranmaru Kotone **''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'' * Masami Kurumada ** B't X * Tomohiro Marukawa ** The World of Narue * Sankichi Meguro ** Ghost Talker's Daydream (written by Saki Okuse) * Haruhiko Mikimoto ** Macross 7: Trash ** Macross The First (ongoing) * Suu Minazuki ** Judas ** Heaven's Lost Property ** Plunderer (ongoing) * Seijuro Miz ** Mushi-Uta * Masato Natsumoto ** Record of Lodoss War: Chronicles of the Heroic Knight (story by Ryo Mizuno) * Kenji Oiwa ** Welcome to the N.H.K. (created by Tatsuhiko Takimoto) * Yoshiyuki Sadamoto ** Neon Genesis Evangelion (moved to Young Ace in 2009) * Kei Sanbe ** Kamiyadori * Hajime Segawa ** Ga-Rei ** Tokyo ESP * Monako Serasai ** Kaitō Tenshi Twin Angel * Tatsuya Shingyoji ** The King of Fighters '94 * Kumiko Suekane ** Blood+ * Yukiru Sugisaki ** Brain Powerd (story by Yoshiyuki Tomino) * Shou Tajima ** Multiple Personality Detective Psycho (story by Eiji Otsuka, moved to Young Ace in 2009) * Yoshiki Takaya ** Bio Booster Armor Guyver (moved to Young Ace in 2009, continued here after Monthly Shōnen Captain s cancelation) * Kitsune Tennouji ** Eden's Bowy (pulled from Comptiq in 1994) * Yasunari Toda ** Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Astray R (story by Tomohiro Chiba, created by Yoshiyuki Tomino and Hajime Yatate) ** S-CRY-ed * Tetsuto Uesu ** Shinmai Maō no Testament * Housui Yamazaki ** Mail * Kagami Yoshimizu ** Lucky Star (cameo strips only) * Mine Yoshizaki ** Sgt. Frog (ongoing) * Kumichi Yoshizuki ** Someday's Dreamers: Summer Skies (story by Norie Yamada) Circulation } | |link=no}} | rowspan="6" | |- | September 2004 to August 2005 | 68,917 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | September 2005 to August 2006 | 80,833 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | September 2006 to December 2007 | 91,666 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | January 2008 to September 2008 | |}} | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2008 to September 2009 | 83,334 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2009 to September 2010 | 75,084 | |}} | |link=no}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2010 to September 2011 | 66,500 | |}} | |link=no}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2011 to September 2012 | 60,417 | |}} | |link=no}} | rowspan="6" | |link=no}} |- | October 2012 to September 2013 | 75,000 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2013 to September 2014 | 75,000 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2014 to September 2015 | 100,000 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2015 to September 2016 | 100,000 | |}} | |link=no}} |- | October 2016 to September 2017 | 100,000 | |}} | |link=no}} |- ! 2004 to September 2017 ! |}} ! 13,525,186 ! ( + + + + round 0}}|long=no}}) ! |link=no}} |} References External links *[https://web.archive.org/web/20051104043927/http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/mag/ace/index.html Shōnen Ace] on Web Kadokawa * Category:Japanese monthly manga magazines Category:Magazines established in 1994 Category:1994 establishments in Japan Category:Kadokawa Shoten magazines Category:Shōnen manga magazines